


thy nervous blood will become undone

by aisu10



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cardiophilia, F/F, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Vague cannibalistic intent, sorry these are so weird?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 3-sentence Homestuck fics about blood. Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thy nervous blood will become undone

jade/davesprite

_his bird heart flutters beneath her hands and the dog inside her rears its head, barking, longing to crush his hollow bones between its teeth. golden blood drips from his lips onto hers and she takes what she can get, swallows the slick iron and curls her fingers in hair and feathers alike. she consumes him little by little until there is nothing left._

terezi/dave

_his insides are candy red and only separated from her by a fragile veil of flushed skin. she runs her nails across his surface, tastes the raised tracks left behind. her tongue finds the pulse in the center of his stomach and presses into it, feeling his artery jump so close, so vulnerable, flooding her senses with crimson._

rose/kanaya

_she's drunk and sleepy but she insists that you still feed, says it's the least she can do after falling down all those stairs on your date. she clutches at your glowing face and bears her naked throat to you. you kiss her warm skin before you plunge in and suck up sweet blood with a burning edge of alcohol, and the combination tastes so good running down your throat that you have trouble letting her go._

signless/disciple

_the first time she kisses you her fangs draw blood, bright red and hot on her tongue. she doesn't reject you, doesn't push you away for your mutation, but only pulls you closer. your blood becomes her favorite color and hers, yours._

karkat/john

_as he cleans the wound he says he doesn't see anything wrong with red blood, he has it too and so do all the aliens on his weird planet. you huff and turn away, still not used to the sight of it dripping down your side, staining gray skin. he takes your hand and puts it over his heart, ignoring your protests, insisting that you are one and the same._


End file.
